Where the Stones Lay Like Bones
by Koyani
Summary: The Winchester boys are just hanging around Kansas waiting for Sam to finish high school. When a new family moves in the abandoned house down the street another pair of brothers turns their world on it's head. Rated m for smut and other things later. Samifer and Destiel Sorry I suck at summaries it's cute I promise!
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Supernatural fic so things might be a bit ooc. Any tips or comments would be greatly appreciated! Just as a warning there will be angst further down the road so if you don't like it, get out now! Also I do not own Supernatural or CW. If I did Destiel would be so cannon no one could deny it!**

* * *

"Sam?" Dean asked to his younger brother as he drove down the road. They were passing the house at the end of their street that had been empty for years, now there was a moving truck in the driveway and people milling about.

"Do you see what I'm seeing?" He narrowed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. There hadn't even been a 'for sale' sign up in the yard. "Yeah, that's kinda weird." The high school junior frowned in the direction of the house.

Dean was driving him to school before he went off to work at the mechanics shop. Dean had finished high school a couple of years ago but he hadn't wanted to go college.

That still made his younger brother sad because he knew that the eldest Winchester had potential to make something great out of his life instead of wasting it here in Kansas.

Sure enough when Sam got into class there was a new transfer student in his homeroom. Somehow Sam knew from the moment he saw the boy that he was the one who had moved in down the street. "Hi, I'm Sam Winchester." He said offering a kind smile sitting down next to the boy.

"Castiel." He spoke quietly and with a very low voice. The boy had very deep blue eyes and messy brown hair; he seemed like the kind of person who would make a new friend. Over the course of the day Sam found that he had quite a few classes with Castiel and it gave him the opportunity to get to know him.4

Sam found out that his family had moved here after his mother's death, he learned that Castiel had many brothers; he also learned that he loved his father and would do almost anything that the man told him to do.

"What about you Sam?" Castiel asked in his deep voice. "Oh, I've just got a brother and my Dad. That's about it." Sam smiled his big grin and Castiel smiled back. He seemed to have a bit of a shy shell that was still there and he was very serious.

Sam didn't mind at all, after putting up with all of the sarcastic wit from Dean all day everyday it was nice to have a friend who wouldn't turn everything into a joke. When it came time for lunch Sam and Castiel were sitting together chatting and picking at their food when another boy approached their table.

He was tall, had the same eyes as Castiel, and had a candy sucker hanging out of his mouth. "Hey Cassie." The boy said slapping him on the back. Castiel looked annoyed. "Sam, this is one of my brothers Gabriel." Gabriel invited himself to sit down and held his hand out to greet Sam.

"Hiyya Sammy! Want a Ring Pop?" He asked throwing Sam one of the brightly colored packages. "It's just Sam." He corrected him automatically. That was for Dean to use and that's all.

"Wow you sound just like Cas here, correcting people all the time." Gabriel laughed to himself. "It's Castiel." Gabe and he said at the same time, Gabe mocking his deep voice. "Glad you've got yourself a friend kiddo."Gabe said standing up slapping Cas on the back again before leaving.

Castiel let out a low groan and looked over at Sam with an exasperated look on his face as soon as Gabe was far enough gone. "Older brothers are the worst." Sam just gave him a knowing smile and nodded.

"I know. Dean is an obnoxious jerk." Castiel just shook his head solemnly. "Gabriel isn't even the worst of them."

Sam was left sitting outside of the school waiting for Dean to pick him up with a scowl on his face. He was the last person there; even most of the teachers had gone home already. The only good side to this pointless waiting was that he had gotten all of his homework done.

He could have probably walked home with all of this time he spent sitting on the ground. By the time the black Impala pulled up in the circle drive Sam was beyond annoyed. He plopped himself down in the car and slammed the door shut out of his anger.

"Hey!" Dean barked at him. "Be careful with her!" Sam sent him a glare and just looked out the window. The drove in silence for a while and when they turned down the street were home was Dean perked right up remembering something.

"Hey Mr. Nosey I figured out who moved into the old abandoned house. A whole bunch of assholes" He said laughing to himself. "What do you mean?" Sam would not categorize Castiel as an asshole even though he had only known him for about a day.

"This guy came into the garage today with a fancy sports car wanting a tune up and I swear he was the most pretentious piece of shit I have ever met." Dean loved complaining about all of the people who came into the garage with their car troubles.

"Even more then you?" Sam couldn't help but take the opening which earned him a glare full of glass from the elder boy. "Funny you mention it, because I also meet two of the guys who live there and they were really nice." Sam said rolling his eyes at his brother's obnoxious look.

"Screw that Sammy. I'm telling you that whole family is bad news, I can just feel it." Dean said shaking his head as he pulled into their driveway. "Whatever you say." Sam said flinging the door open before the car had even pulled to a full stop.

By the next day Sam was just plain curious about who this guy was that had enraged Dean so much. "Hey Castiel, do you have a brother with a really fancy sports car?" He asked sitting down next to him in their first class together.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He looked over at the tall boy warily. "I don't know, my brother said this guy came into the garage yesterday with a crazy expensive car and was a huge dick to him, and I guess the address he gave them was to send the bill was your house so…." Sam explained.

His voice got quieter as Castiel's expression darkened as he went on. Finally at the end Cas simply sighed. "That would be Lucifer. I'm afraid that is hit typical behavior." Sam's eyes widened quite a bit at that. "Lucifer, like the devil?" He asked just to make sure he had heard his new friend correctly.

He nodded slowly and seriously. "My mother thought it was a beautiful name, and he sure had lived up to it." Castiel seemed to be saddened by the mention of this brother so Sam dropped the topic, fully understanding the feeling.

Sam felt genuinely bad that Cas had come into the school at the point in the year that he had. Almost all of the teachers were project crazy and he thought that the poor kid must have an awful work load especially in a new school where he wasn't sure what to expect.

Wanting to help out his new friend Sam paired up with Cas on the projects that they had a choice. They had a plan for Sam to come over to Cas' house sometime during the weekend to get started working. Sam was confident for once that he wouldn't have to pull anyone else's weight with a reliable partner.

On Friday night when he arrived at the Novak household Sam had his arms full of textbooks for research, his trusty laptop, and poster board or two. It was Gabriel who answered the door. "Sammy!" He said smiling and pulling him inside the house by his shirt.

"Cas is in the living room reading or something else dangerous." Gabe said waving his arm around carelessly. Sam wandered around for a minute before he finally managed to get to the living room. This house was huge!

It had to be to account for all of Cas' brothers but it still surprised him. Sam cleared his throat once he finally found Cas doing as Gabe had guessed, reading. "You can put the materials on the table over there if you please." Cas said looking up from his book.

Sam nodded and smiled, not wanting to cause any kind of fuss. Once he had he turned to look at the extensive span of the living room. That was when he noticed in the corner, curled up on an armchair like a cat, the most beautiful boy he had ever seen. He had the same eyes as Castiel but on him they seemed darker, more dangerous.

His sand blonde hair made Sam desperate to run his fingers through it. Only when the boy met Sam's eyes did he realize that he had been staring with his mouth gaping open at the boy. "This is my friend Sam." Castiel said starting the introduction. "Sam, this is Lucifer."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading everyone! My friend who beta'd this didn't know what a Ring Pop is so I'm just going to explain it for those who might not be from America. It's pretty much like a little plastic ring with and little stick on it and then there is the sucker part in the shape of a gem so it looks like an engagement ring! It sounds really stupid but I swear they taste really good. I'm going to try and update once a week but we will see about that. I really like this and I have a lot of muse so the next part may be coming sooner then I had planned! Thank you to everyone who takes the time to put up with this crap from me! If you have any comments or encouragements it will probably help me write faster, just so you know(;**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I really like this chapter which is a rare thing for me because I hardly ever like anything I write. I left some things kind of vague but I'm going to go into more detail about them in the next chapter. Thanks for all the continued support!**

"H-Hi." Sam managed to stutter out. Lucifer just nodded his head in acknowledgment without dropping his gaze. This was going to be a very long night. The two teenagers spread out all of their textbooks and notes it seemed that it was time to get started.

They began to brainstorm ideas for the various projects but Sam's mind was just not in it. He had a very difficult time concentrating and found himself stealing glances at Castiel's older brother from across the room.

A loud bang and angry shouts came from the other side of the large house and Castiel just sighed. "Hold on, I'll be right back." He looked defeated as he stood to leave.

Sam had been trying his best to gather up all of his courage to force out a few words to Castiel's older brother and he was pleased to have been handed the perfect opening.

He opened his mouth to ask what all of the commotion was about when, without even looking up, "Gabriel did some kind of prank and now Michael is pissed off. Close your mouth." Lucifer said as Sam started to ask. In his surprise Sam leaned back in the couch slightly dazed.

"How did you even know that's what I was going to ask?" He could feel something off about this guy. "It's all over your face." Lucifer said finally closing his book and giving Sam his full attention. "I'll eat you alive kid, don't even think about it." He said shaking his head.

Sam was beyond confused and a little but scared that this guy seemed to be picking up on his every thought. "Sure ok, you don't know what you're talking about." Sam said shaking his head and leaning forward as his interest was engaged.

"I don't?" Lucifer let out a cold kind of laugh that sent shivers down Sam's spine and he was at a loss as to if they were good or bad.

"Sam, was it?" He asked standing and taking few steps closer to the couch. The younger boy nodded and looked up at the intimidating man from his position on the couch. "Well Sammy-""It's just Sam." Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"I like you, so calm down. You seem to be in my _darling_ baby brother's good graces so I see no need to skin you at the moment. Keep your eyes to yourself unless you want trouble." Sam felt like that 'trouble' was something he did want, very badly.

In some kind of weird way he figured like this was a strange kind of flirting and Sam liked it. He stretched back and stood up as well, pulling himself to his full height.

"How old are you?" Sam challenged with his eyes narrowed. He had no idea if Lucifer was going to punch him in the face or kick him out but he felt compelled to press his already thin sheet of luck. "Twenty five. I'd say realistically you are seventeen, but you could easily pass for being in your twenties."

Lucifer said eyes Sam up and down, his eyes lingering for just a second too long in those certain places that showed his interest. "You're good." Sam said raising one of his eyebrows. He got a shrug from Lucifer and crossed arms. "So what the hell are you doing here in Kansas? You didn't exactly transfer for school." This man was well into his adulthood, he had no reason to be hanging around with his family in this dead end town.

"It's a sad story really. I'll save it for another time Sammy." Lucifer just scowled at him and turned back to his recliner. "Hey wait." Sam said as the cogs in his head whirred around. The only response he got was a cocked eyebrow.

"Did you go get your car looked at today?" His voice was very slow and Sam thought about how stupid he was going to look if the answer was no. "Why." It was more of a stamen then anything but Sam took it as a yes.

"My brother works there and-" Lucifer pursed his lips and nodded curtly. "I didn't think there were that many Winchesters in this town. It would be a shame if you are as ignorant and bigoted as he is." Great, Dean was screwing things up for him once again.

* * *

Gabriel had managed to snag Michael's phone and text all of his friends unspeakable things and horrid pictures. Castiel had just sighed and moved on when he heard the doorbell ring.

Gabe probably had ordered more food seeing as he constantly complained there was never enough in the house. Jogging down the stairs Cas pulled open the door expecting to see a delivery man of some sort.

However he was not expecting the guy with the leather jacket and the piercing green eyes. Another thing he found odd about him was that he didn't seem to be holding any food. "I'm Sam's brother and I need to talk to him." The boy said crossing his strong arms looking at Cas suspiciously.

"Oh, yes I've heard about you Dean." Cas offered his nicest smile to Dean. Sam had neglected to mention how attractive his brother was, though he supposed that Sam wouldn't really be in the position to give him that information.

"You're Castiel then?" Dean knew a few things about the boy whose house Sam had just rushed over to visit. He nodded and moved to let Dean inside. There was a loud cat call from the top of the stairs which was followed by Gabe running down the stairs with a huge smirk on his face and his eyes locked on Dean.

"Who is your friend Cassie?" He was far too tired for this and was not in the mood at the moment. "Sam's brother." Cas was hoping to deter Gabe a little bit from perusing this guy. They had hardly been in this town at all and Gabe was already acting like a huge slut.

"Come with me." He said leading Dean down the hall to the living room where Sam and Lucifer were. Much to Castiel's surprise they had not destroyed the entire living room but were sitting on the couch together talking very animatedly about some of the books they had read. Both of the boys seemed to have a lot of times on their hands.

"Sammy." Dean's voice shot through the room like it was thunder. "What are you doing here?" Sam suddenly felt like he had been caught doing something that he was not supposed to be participating in. Dean didn't say a word; he just gave Sam a look that told him everything he needed to know. He looked over to Lucifer and frowned a bit. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back." He told the older boy quietly as he stood up from the couch.

Sam walked down the hall to wait for Dean. The older brother in question really noticed Lucifer for the first time. "You're the guy." He said frowning deeply. "You're the asshole mechanic." Lucifer stated calmly.

He raised an arched eyebrow at the older Winchester and looked him up and down. Dean let out a small growl from the back of his throat and stalked back out of the house.

Sam really would have much preferred to continue to have a brother free evening talking about literature with someone who could actually keep pace with him on the nice warm couch, but there was clearly something wrong.

Dean took Sam all the way outside to even say a word to him and it had Sam worried.

His mind was racing with every possibility, maybe someone died, someone might of broken in the house, Dad could have gotten shot after screwing around with the wrong guy at pool one too many times there was an unlimited number of tragedies that could have happened.

"Bobby called." Dean told him referencing their uncle. Bobby was the closest thing they had after their Dad. Bobby cared about them and their wellbeing. They actually had someone to take care of them when Dad was off on business.

"Ok, and?" Sam felt his heart beat increasing and it was almost like he could feel in his bones that bad news was about to be delivered. "And he said he needed help with a project. He needs you and your freakishly large brain." He said looking annoyed at the fact that he had a nerdy brother.

"What kind of project?" this had to be something serious. Bobby usually could handle most everything by himself, no was he would need Sam. Bobby was the whole reason Sam loved reading and doing research so much, because he looked up to his uncle.

"I don't know. He said something about angels and demons?" Dean rolled his eyes. He had never been one for the whole idea of religion or anything that went along with it. His family didn't seem to care that it made him just a small bit uncomfortable and just kept going on with it.

"Well ok then. That's not that big of a deal." Sam pursed his lips at his brother getting ready to bitch him out. This jerk dragged him all the way outside just to tell him that Bobby needed him.

That was nothing that he couldn't say in front of Lucifer and Castiel. "Are we going this weekend?" Sam crossed his arms thinking about the car ride to his uncle's house in the Impala that they had made a thousand or so times over the many years.

"That's the thing, we have to leave now." It was the first time that Sam noticed that Dean looked like he had just been dragged out of bed by some kind of monster that had a vendetta for nice hair. "Why?" He was not happy.

In case no one had noticed, Sam had kind of been in the middle of something and even if he hadn't been busy it was still one of those insane and almost impossible requests that they always seemed to get. Not to mention it was close to the end of the night, on a school night, in the middle of week!

If Sam was his own parent he would have been furious with his sons for just leaving like this.

Dean turned to walk back to the Impala that was parked in front of the huge house as Sam turned back to gather his things back up and into his backpack. "Sorry, I've had a family thing come up. We can work on this later or something."

Sam said just throwing textbooks around and shoving markers pointing in every which direction into the pockets of his bag. Cas seemed to be zoned out when Lucifer handed Sam a small folded up piece of paper that seemed to be important without another word.

Sam tucked it away and as he turned to go Lucifer sent him such a wide smirk that it made Sam wonder if he should open the paper. He seemed to go weak in the knees when he saw a nice wink from Lucifer that made heat rise up his cheeks and tint his face a light pink.

Sam tried very hard to hide the excitement he felt leaving the Novak house. Sure they had gotten nothing done on the project, but he liked Lucifer a lot. He had thought, from the way Castiel described him, that he was going to be like Dean but that was not the case at all.

Sam was so impressed how intelligent he was and thought that was probably the reason he was so attracted to him in the first place.

When Sam sat himself down in the Impala he looked over at Dean who was scowling. "I don't like that kid." Sam was surprised by this, everyone was so nice. "Cas?" "No the older one. He looked at you like you were a meal or something."

Sam rolled his eyes and gave his brother his bitch face. "Lucifer is a great guy, you don't even know him." The older Winchester looked at the other as if he had just told him that he was actually a woman. "Lucifer, like the devil?" Sam nodded confirming. It was an awful choice for someone who Sam liked so much.

"Sammy you are literally hanging out with the Satan, and you don't have a problem with this?" Sam shook his head and turned away from his brother so that he could look out the window. He felt the folded up piece of paper in his pocket and he fished it out.

Carefully opening it in a way that Dean could not see it Sam realized that it was a phone number written in scrawling handwriting with Lucifer's name scribbled at the bottom.

He felt the blush creeping up his cheeks again as he plugged the number into his cell phone because he couldn't keep a stupid grin off of his face. Maybe the long drive to Bobby's wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

**This is really my favorite story I've ever done so I would really love to get some kind of feedback from all of you readers. I have some very specific plans for this story, so keep looking out for it!**


End file.
